Silicon Schottky barrier diodes have the excellent properties that the on-voltage is low and the reverse recovery current is small. Thus they are widely used as power semiconductor devices.
It is desired that power semiconductor devices used in switching circuits or the like have stable rectification properties to ensure stable circuit operation.